Taza de café
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Drabble. Vegeta odiaba millones de cosas del planeta Tierra, pero simplemente no podía resistirse ante el sabor de una cálida taza de café por la mañana.


**Disclaimer** **—** Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

 **Advertencia** **—** Quizás un poco de OOC por parte de Vegeta.

* * *

 ** _Taza de café_**

* * *

Vegeta podía nombrar millones de razones para odiar a la Tierra y un billón más para destruirla. Odiaba el ruidoso ambiente de la ciudad, la contaminación que poco a poco ya comenzaba a nublarle el sentido. Odiaba el no poder ser soberano de ese lugar, y que su esposa le prohibiera estrictamente el imponerse como tal.

¿Desde cuándo sucumbió a las estúpidas peticiones de una simple humana? Hace algunos años, él ya la habría matado por su escandalosa e insolente personalidad. Odiaba su actuar, y que en el fondo de su corazón, esa fuera la principal razón por la que le obedecía como si ella fuera alguien digno de ello.

Tragó saliva y se masajeó la sien, pensar en _Bulma_ en _ese_ momento no era algo del que se pudiera dar el lujo.

Miró furioso a la cafetera en la encimera frente a él. Máquina roja y realmente bella, a su parecer, pero que no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba. En la Tierra todo era más complicado que en su planeta; principalmente porque allí, sólo bastaba con pedir un mísero refresco y le sería traído en un parpadeo.

Suspiró, cansado. Se peinó su cabello en punta con los dedos, entrelazándolos en el nacimiento de su cabeza con nerviosismo. Su paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse. La máquina esa chillaba como si fuera a morir, y algo en su mente le decía que si apretaba el botón negro que tenía en medio, ésta explotaría en el acto.

Bah, ni siquiera le gustaba el café de máquina. Ese planeta tenía un serio problema con el conformismo a los alimentos artificiales y nada saludables.

— ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser para el Príncipe de los Saiyajin prepararse un patético café? — exclamó, golpeando el puño contra la superficie de cerámica. Hace tiempo que había aprendido a controlar su poder para no romper equis objetos por la frustración.

— Vamos, no es tan complicado — escuchó una voz risueña a su espalda. El aludido volteó, encontrándose con la figura de su autoproclamada esposa (por ella, claro está) bebiendo en una taza blanca el líquido que a él tanto le costaba conseguir —, por supuesto, si la máquina de café no estuviera descompuesta. Vegeta, ¿qué le hiciste?

Éste volvió a tragar saliva.

— Yo no le hice nada, mujer — contestó —, la estúpida chatarra se descompuso sola.

La de cabello turquesa arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Estás seguro? — bufó ésta. El de mirada severa asintió con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos, como si ella estuviera haciendo una pregunta estúpida —, bueno, supongo que no hay remedio. Tendré que repararla más tarde.

— Todavía quiero ese café, por si no te has dado cuenta — recriminó él —, será mejor que la repares rápido.

Ella suspiró.

— Veré que puedo hacer. Por ahora concéntrate en otra cosa.

Y salió de la habitación.

Ni modo, el príncipe se vio obligado a ir a entrenar por unas cuantas horas para despertar y despejar su mente.

...

Salió de la habitación de entrenamientos que su mujer le había construido después de unas cinco o seis horas. Se había perdido el almuerzo, pero no le importaba. No tenía tanta hambre, y por fin había logrado despertar del sueño que lo agobiaba desde la noche anterior.

Se frotó el rostro con la toalla que siempre estaba colgada afuera del lugar y se dispuso a entrar a la sala de baño, para darse una buena ducha.

Mas, mientras se dirigía hasta allí, en la mesita de vidrio que había de camino, encontró su taza favorita con un humo caliente saliendo desde el interior, además de una nota que reposaba al lado de ésta.

— ¿Qué demonios? — inquirió el hombre, levantando el objeto. Era evidente que en el interior había café, pero el aroma natural y cálido que desprendía era algo que llamó a su atención.

Tomó la notita que aún se encontraba en la mesa y la abrió. Tenía un par de manchas y la caligrafía poco ordenada que reconocía como la de su mujer fue lo que lo hizo levantar las cejas sorprendido.

" _Intenté durante toda la mañana arreglar la máquina de café, pero parece que nuevamente hiciste de las tuyas. En fin, decidí prepararte uno con la cafetera vieja de mi padre y algunos granos que él guardaba en la alacena. Confío en que no esté tan mal, disfrútalo. :)_

 _P.D: Compraré otra máquina mañana."_

Esa mujer podía ser muy rara cuando se lo proponía. Usualmente había que gritarle para que no dejara las peticiones de su marido en la lista de espera de los próximos diez años.

Miró el café frunciendo el ceño, y bebió un poco del líquido. La textura suave y embriagadora de éste fue algo que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco. Qué gran marica se había vuelto. Bajó un poco la cabeza, cubriéndose el rostro con la toalla que tenía alrededor de la cabeza.

Continuó bebiendo su café, todo el camino que quedaba para llegar al baño, pensando en que aún quedaba algunos pequeños placeres que le gustaban de ese planeta, y que de ahora en adelante tendría que romper todas las máquinas de café que Bulma trajera a la casa.


End file.
